


The Night

by 0616singing_bird



Category: minv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0616singing_bird/pseuds/0616singing_bird





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter.8

先行回到飯店，金泰亨軟著腳，真心覺得自己身體目前很不妙。

喔不，不不不，為什麼呢？

兩頰逐漸被紅暈渲染，努力關上門的金泰亨癱倒在地上，只能喘著氣，無法再移動半步。

天啊，他怎麼發情了？

生理淚水充斥眼眶，渾身燥熱難耐，現在的金泰亨只能癱軟著身體，奮力阻止自己跑出去隨便找個Alpha幫自己解決了。

但為什麼呢？為什麼？

為什麼，他現在腦袋只想得到朴智旻散發的、奶香味。

後頸的腺體除了散發甜膩的蜂蜜味外，緩慢的開始散發出了其他的香味。

不行、金泰亨，冷靜，突然發情了就要快點解決，絕對不能被發現！

感受到自己體內的那個部位開始分泌某種液體，金泰亨痛苦的喘了一口氣，顫抖的拿出手機。

經紀人哥哥嗎？先和他說？還是和南俊哥說？思緒一團亂，眼尾開始因為得不到滿足被憋出一抹嫣紅，生理淚水開始奪出眼眶，讓泰亨覺得現在自己好委屈。

嗚，全身好不舒服，無力的讓手機滑落，金泰亨已經什麼都不想管了，管他被發現還是沒被發現，他好痛苦，有誰可以救救他？

智旻、朴智旻，突然記憶起了對方濃郁香醇的牛奶香，他開始淺淺的呼喚朴智旻的名字。

現在他只想得到他。

他好痛苦，他需要他，但是他在哪裡？

「泰亨？」

像是伴隨著他的念想，朴智旻的聲音謹慎小心的傳人他的耳中。

坐在慶功宴的位子上，朴智旻覺得有點無趣，身旁沒有Omega柔軟的身段和可愛的笑容，讓Alpha心情不是很好。

「我先回去了，你們慢慢吃吧。」在同伴們開始灌酒行為時，儘管喝不醉，朴智旻一反常態的拒絕遞過來的酒杯，打算先上去關心泰亨。

對方的臉色在自己眼中真的看起來不太妙，是感冒了嗎？但是頭一次被金泰亨拒絕，讓朴智旻只能先過來吃飯，可內心還是太擔心他了，決定回去看看他。

「智旻哥，明天我們和哥哥要一起去釜山附近逛，你和泰亨哥要來嗎？」臨走前，忙內興奮的拉著哥哥，因為酒精的關係，讓朴智旻無限懷疑對方明天真的起得來嗎？

「你們喝這麼多，真的可以嗎？」沒有先回答忙內的問題，朴智旻挑眉看著已經空了一排的酒瓶。

「沒問題！」講話已經有一點大舌頭了，金碩珍紅著臉大聲的從旁邊回應。

他覺得很有問題。

「沒關係，你們去吧。明天我和泰亨會自己解決的。你們別喝多了。」

揉揉忙內的頭，朴智旻就這樣前往了金泰亨的房間。

接著，就看到了眼前這一幕。

癱軟在地上，一感受到有Alpha進來的氣息，Omega點綴著淚水的眼眸可憐兮兮的往上抬。

「泰亨？」

一看到金泰亨的樣子，馬上就感受到不太對了，朴智旻連忙反手關門，順便上鎖。

滿室早已盈滿了甜膩的蜂蜜味，但在蜜香之後，是朴智旻最近一直聞到的、隱隱約約的花草香味。

清新的迷迭香和馥郁的玫瑰。

帶著笑容，朴智旻緩慢的前進，最後停下腳步，蹲在不斷哭泣的Omega面前，挑起他的下巴。

眼前的美人哭的梨花帶雨，好不可憐，清晰的花香在感受到名為Alpha的生物進來時，逐漸取代了原先的蜂蜜甜香，變調成了迷迭香與玫瑰的味道。

「泰亨。」

湊到他的腺體旁，朴智旻深吸了一口氣。

真香。

感受到灼熱的氣息噴灑在自己的身上，金泰亨一秒抓住朴智旻的衣服，不斷叫著對方的名字，只希望對方快點拯救自己，神智已經不清楚了。

迅速讓自己散發出牛奶味的訊息素，安撫懷中的Omega，朴智旻溫柔的吻了吻金泰亨的唇，「乖，泰亨，想要我嗎？」

牛奶味的訊息素伴隨著話語，逐漸跟著變調。

「嗚嗚、智旻，智旻⋯⋯要⋯⋯」無力的任由朴智旻不斷吻著自己的唇，逐漸漫延到臉頰、脖頸，早已如一團爛泥的金泰亨無助的回應朴智旻，「我要智旻⋯⋯」

變調的牛奶香開始轉變，酒香迅速竄入Omega的鼻腔，像是想要把對方給勾引住，一起拖入深淵。

那是白蘭地和伏特加。

同樣變調的味道，代表著同樣一件事⋯⋯

發情期。

「泰亨啊，被我遇到你的發情期，可不能怪我喔。」最後依然勾著笑容，但朴智旻的表情變得不一樣了，「因為就是我讓你變成這樣的。」

「有什麼比發情期的Alpha幫助正在發情的Omega還要更適合的事情嗎？」

在仔細思考過後，朴智旻先是從旁邊早已準備的行李箱中掏出避孕的藥物，混著水先讓金泰亨喝下去。

畢竟等一下搞出一條人命就麻煩了，也不是他不想要有和泰亨的孩子，而是因為團體剛出道，處於上升期，還是小心為妙。

而且他沒帶套，嗯⋯⋯就先這樣處理吧。

金泰亨的口中依然呼喊著熱，一聽到這個，朴智旻笑意更深，把對方打橫抱起來，放到了床上去。

一放到床上，朴智旻立刻貼上來，開始細細的灼吻著金泰亨的唇和臉。

「熱⋯⋯智旻⋯⋯」在被朴智旻輕吻到的地方奇異的帶來了一絲涼意，減緩了燥熱，金泰亨勾住對方的脖子，把朴智旻的頭更壓向自己，只希望更多更多。

「泰泰好熱情。」沒有斷過吻，朴智旻埋在他的脖頸一陣啃咬，留下來豔麗到紅痕，就著一把將對方穿著的衣服往上移，綁住對方的手。

用力往上壓，朴智旻緩慢的從脖頸一路漫延到胸口。輕輕的吻上的金泰亨的乳尖。

「嗚嗚⋯⋯智旻、我要⋯⋯」感受到體內的生殖器更加空虛，金泰亨的腳勾住了朴智旻的腰，貼著他的朴智旻明顯可以感受到他的Omega興奮起來了。

「泰亨，乖，讓我先品嚐你一下。」咬上泰亨的乳尖，朴智旻伸出舌頭在周圍緩慢的舔舐，又不住的用牙齒拉扯著，另一手也沒有閒著，不斷揉捏著另一邊的乳頭。

開始呻吟，金泰亨已經快要失去理智了，光是這樣就讓他開始流淚，胸口的刺激感讓他小聲的嗚咽。

「這樣就哭了，那等一下可別昏過去了。」停下了在胸口作亂的動作，朴智旻依然溫柔的吻去泰亨的淚水，再順勢吻上那紅豔的唇。

激烈的唇齒交纏，朴智旻靈活的舌尖直接撬開早就無力防備的齒，勾住金泰亨的舌與自己交纏，一下又掃過他唇邊所有的角落，緊的不留任何一絲空隙。

笑著看著嗚咽的金泰亨，朴智旻度了一口氣給氣短的小笨蛋，手卻悄悄的滑到了對方的褲襠去。

拉開拉鍊、扯掉褲子和黑色的內褲，接著手握上了早已興奮的性器。

「嗚、智旻⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」一感受到被握住，柔軟包裹著自己的性器，金泰亨一秒舒服的嘆了一聲，濃濃的撒嬌聲音讓朴智旻露出寵溺的笑容。

「我會讓你更舒服的。」

雙手開始使勁擼動起來，感受到透明的液體開始分泌，朴智旻勾起笑容，儘管自己的陰莖早已疼的厲害，但他還是希望他可愛的Omega先爽到。

畢竟等等就是他爽了。

輕緩的揉捏著不住流水的馬眼，朴智旻加快了速度，不意外的聽到一聲愉悅的呻吟，金泰亨就這樣釋放在自己的手上。

伸出紅豔的舌，一臉茫然的可憐表情，讓朴智旻一秒吻上去。

一邊撕扯著泰亨的衣服，露出美麗的小麥色肌膚，柔軟的觸感讓人難以忘懷。

「智旻⋯⋯」金泰亨雙眼朦朧的看著朴智旻，在他的唇上模糊的呼喚著他的名，讓他情不自禁的深吻著對方的唇。就著下一用膝蓋把金泰亨的兩條腿往上頂，用力壓在兩旁，讓粉嫩的穴口更輕易的展現在自己眼前。

「泰泰。」輕聲在他耳邊叫了他的名字，朴智旻扯掉自己全身的衣服，露出比對方白皙的皮膚，他迅速對準早已濕的一塌糊塗的穴口，毫不猶豫的插了進去。

「嗚嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯智旻、好大，嗚嗚⋯⋯」不知道是被爽到還是因為是第一次，金泰亨的淚水一秒潰堤，小聲的哭泣著。

「寶貝，就算你這樣哭，我還是不會停下來喔。」一秒感受到緊緻包圍住自己，朴智旻倒抽一口氣，差點繳械投降，咬著牙開始在泰亨體內抽插起來，很想要在對方身體裡馳騁，但還是顧及到對方的身體，開始緩慢的抽插著。

儘管顧及著對方，但同時也是發情期的Alpha沒辦法很溫和，總是齊跟拔出，又整根埋入穴內，朴智旻勾著金泰亨的手，十指緊扣，但又一次一次被自己的力量給撞散。

「嗚、智旻⋯⋯」咬著唇，金泰亨一臉委屈的和朴智旻撒嬌，不意外的一秒被安撫的吻著。

穴內被填滿的感覺依然讓他不適應，但他還是努力的忍著，發情期的渴望讓他能夠繼續忍受異物入侵的不適感。

剛開始是青澀的疼痛，但在一次又一次的頂撞下，金泰亨開始適應了朴智旻在自己體內的感覺，雙腳主動環上對方的腰。

「習慣了嗎？」

勾著唇角，風情萬種的勾起笑容，朴智旻瞬間加快了速度，腰腹整個繃起來。

「嗯⋯⋯智旻、好深⋯⋯」輕吟著，金泰亨被朴智旻撞的搖晃，穴口被填滿的感覺讓他緊緊的勾住眼前Alpha的頸子。

「泰泰，我再讓你舒服一點。」

啪啪啪的黏膩聲響徹在整個室內，伴隨著囊袋打在他到穴口旁，更是帶來一聲的呻吟。

「啊、智旻⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯好舒服⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」張開嘴不斷的發出甜膩的一如他訊息素的呻吟，唾液來不及吞嚥就這樣落在臉頰旁，金泰亨被操的舒爽，雙腳都快要因為朴智旻的速度而不住滑落。

「爽嗎？泰泰？」笑得妖魅，汗水滑落他的臉頰，帶來一絲性感，朴智旻不住往泰亨的前列腺猛撞，不意外的帶出一連串的淫叫聲。

「啊、智旻，干的我好爽⋯⋯我還要⋯⋯」發出綿長甜蜜的呻吟，什麼話都可以說出來，深陷發情的Omega只希望對方給自己更多、更多。

不斷齊根沒入他的穴內，囊袋打在他的身上，發出的聲響極致靡艷。

怎麼會有人長成這樣呢？勾起金泰亨被情慾染紅的緊緻臉蛋，朴智旻不住啄吻著他。

絕色的美人啊，現在就在他的身下，被自己操干的幾乎快要失魂。

失神的張著水眸看著朴智旻，金泰亨被干的一臉舒爽的表情、紅腫的唇、勾人的眸，可以勾引起埋藏在他心裡最深的慾望，讓他下身一緊，速度立刻加快。

像是打樁一樣不斷的打入，透明的液體在性器拔出時沾濕了床單，留下顯眼的淡色痕跡。

伴隨著朴智旻強烈的動作，雙人床不斷發出嘎吱嘎吱的聲響。

Alpha和Omega緊緊纏繞著對方，上面性感又誘惑的人，不斷衝撞著身下早已軟了身體的可憐絕色美人，眼前的場景糜爛又淫蕩。

滿室的迷迭香和玫瑰，竄入朴智旻的鼻腔，泰亨的味道，更是一個催情的引發點。

「泰亨，你不知道，我想像這樣的夜晚，已經有多久了。」在他耳畔呢喃，宛如情人間溫柔的低語，朴智旻逗著早已被自己干到無法回答的Omega。

你這種姿態，是只有我可以看見的。

看著他在自己身下綻放的姿態，是只有自己可以做到的。

「嗚嗚⋯⋯智旻⋯⋯」早就已經沒有清明的意識，金泰亨只能張開大腿，任由上方的Alpha在自己身體裡衝撞。

一手緊壓著金泰亨不住移動的雙手，朴智旻露出笑，另一手悄悄的摸上了金泰亨的囊袋，手指淺淺的滑過，然後輕緩的按了按。

然後，下一秒，撞在了某一個點上。

「等等、嗯⋯⋯不要、智旻！」在撞到那個點後，金泰亨的叫聲瞬間拔高，穴內瞬間夾住了埋在自己體內的性器，身體像是要阻止對方一樣一秒往後仰。

伴隨著揉捏囊袋的刺激以及撞到的敏感點的雙重刺激下，金泰亨的陰莖又開始冒出了透明的水，緊貼著他的朴智旻馬上就感應到了。

「所以是這裡？」被夾的差點想要直接射出來，迅速阻止金泰亨想要逃避的動作，跟著往前傾，抓住對方纖細的腰肢，朴智旻露出笑容，加快速度往那個地方撞。

每撞一次，金泰亨的聲音就拔高，浪叫聲讓朴智旻更加興奮。

「啊啊！智旻⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯不要⋯⋯」淚水滑落臉頰，眼尾更加艷紅，金泰亨被操的幾乎無法說出第二句話，「嗚、不行了⋯⋯我要壞掉了⋯⋯」

「泰泰，你要壞，也是壞在我懷裡的。」

緊掐著金泰亨的細腰，持續猛撞著那塊軟肉，朴智旻笑得燦爛，絲毫沒有理會對方想要抗拒的表情。

這神態、嘖，明明就是舒爽到不能自己啊，小騙子。

跟隨著朴智旻的速度擺動搖晃，晃到已經快要失去了自己，金泰亨只能不斷的叫著，讓身上的Alpha不斷往自己的敏感點上操。

「啊啊、智旻⋯⋯智旻⋯⋯啊、不要⋯⋯」帶著拖延的鼻音帶著濃濃的撒嬌，金泰亨委屈的咬唇，感受到身體快要散架了。

「要不行了⋯⋯啊啊！」不斷的搖頭，金泰亨的眼淚不斷墜落，可憐又可愛的姿態只是加快了Alpha在他身體裡的速度。

汗水沾染上了泰亨的肌膚，性感又豔麗的模樣和平常看到的泰亨完全不一樣。

金泰亨半張著嘴巴，銀線從嘴角滑落，朴智旻撫上對方因性事而艷紅的眼，微微一笑。

這種淫蕩豔麗的姿態，只是希望自己繼續下去，不是嗎？被緊緻環繞著，朴智旻持續頂撞著金泰亨的敏感點，讓金泰亨發出長長的浪吟。

「啊⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯要到了！」

一次又一次的操干，金泰亨的叫聲越來越大，尖叫著被朴智旻操著，金泰亨到了高潮，接著下一秒再次射在朴智旻的腹肌上。

濃稠的白濁沾染上了他的腹肌，和剛才金泰亨被自己搞出的一發混合在一起。

「寶貝，你好可愛。」

不住吻著有些恍神的金泰亨，朴智旻嘴上很溫柔，動作卻不溫柔，直直撞在泰亨的那個敏感點上。

「不行了，啊啊⋯⋯智旻⋯⋯」剛高潮完的身體異常敏感，金泰亨幾乎要化成春水，只能軟著身子任由上方的人操干。

在那次泰亨高潮後，依然沒有減緩速度，朴智旻毫不留情的撞在那個敏感的上，惹來身下人高聲的淫浪叫。

拉著剛被操開的金泰亨又做了很久，朴智旻的興致依然在，但泰亨就快要受不了了，讓朴智旻的腹肌沾染上了大量的白濁。

「泰亨好像快壞掉了，都停不下來呢。」伸出手指沾染上白濁，放入泰亨嘴裡抽插，朴智旻笑得燦爛，「好吃嗎？自己的味道。」

已經渾身發軟了，他只能嗚咽著張嘴讓朴智旻的手指亂攪，手指追逐著早已無力的軟舌，最後勾出銀白色混雜在一起的銀絲。

「不要了，智旻⋯⋯啊啊！」已經高潮過好幾次的金泰亨被干的說不出話來，渾身上下都太敏感了，他想逃，但被緊扣著的腰和身體無法移動，只能深陷這個Alpha的地獄裡，無法逃脫。

「泰亨，如何？」很壞的拉著金泰亨的手往他的腰上壓，那瞬間跟著頂撞下去，這樣的刺激讓金泰亨叫了好幾聲，淫水都被搗出來了。

「智旻、不要了⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯」綿長的呻吟帶著濃濃的鼻音，一邊哭泣著搖頭，金泰亨被操的沒有了神智，「太大了、太快了⋯⋯泰亨被智旻操壞了⋯⋯」

儘管身體已經高潮了好幾次，因為發情期的關係，他的身體還是不斷分泌著潤滑液體，讓朴智旻能夠繼續撞著他早已被操熟的穴口。

「泰亨、嘖，你真棒，被我操的很爽嗎？都高潮三次了。」汗水淋灕的繼續頂撞，朴智旻更用力把泰亨的腳往旁壓，只顧著在享受在穴內的舒爽感。

發情期會讓Alpha和Omega喪生理智，這一點是第一次在彼此身邊發情的他們的初次認知。

「不要、講⋯⋯夠、智旻、停下⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」敏感的不斷的撞到，金泰亨連話都快說不清了，叫床聲只是讓朴智旻更加興奮，「好深⋯⋯啊⋯⋯不行了⋯⋯」

隨著朴智旻激烈的動作不斷晃動身體，唾液隨著搖晃不斷的滑落，眼尾的拖曳而出嫣紅，半張的口和艷紅色的舌尖在呼喊著他的名字，靡艷的姿態讓朴智旻深深的撞入他的體內。

「寶貝的聲音很好聽，和平常不一樣呢，拉高的感覺很可愛喔。」揉捏著一旁的囊袋，朴智旻露出天使一樣的笑容，但行為卻像惡魔，「被我操到高潮好幾次的樣子也好美。」

留著眼淚，穴口已經化為如同玫瑰一樣的深紅色，金泰亨不住搖頭，眼淚淌下精緻的臉蛋，「嗚嗚⋯⋯太多次了⋯⋯真的要壞掉了⋯⋯」

那瞬間，朴智旻似乎感受到了，某種東西在親吻自己性器，不斷對自己發出無聲的邀請。

「泰亨啊，知道現在在你身上佔有你的，是誰嗎？」嗓音已經變得和平常不同，沙啞又沉的聲音傳人金泰亨的耳中，朴智旻溫柔的在金泰亨耳邊廝磨。

「嗚、智旻⋯⋯智旻干的我好爽⋯⋯我真不行了⋯⋯」哭喊著朴智旻的名，深陷情熱的Omega還是無法適應Alpha過快的速度和調戲，只能無助的亂喊，求他停下來這折磨自己的行為。

「乖孩子。」吻著他的耳垂和臉頰，朴智旻勾起笑容，汗水滑過好看的臉蛋，帶來強烈的霸氣和性感。

是時候了。

「泰泰。」

知道到自己終於到了，因為一直在等待這個時機，在迅速抽插幾下後，朴智旻把金泰亨翻過身，不住在泰亨的後頸處輕吻。

「你是我的。」

伴隨著話語，朴智旻露出獠牙，一秒咬上金泰亨脖頸的腺體，接著，濃稠的精液就這樣灌入他的生殖腔。

擁抱著被干到失魂的金泰亨，朴智旻親吻著對方的後頸，溫柔的安撫著懷中還深陷情潮的Omega。

儘管自己還想要再來一次，但對方應該是承受不住了，只能打消念頭，朴智旻緊緊的擁抱著懷中的美人。

渾身像是被自己的訊息素染上了色澤，依然全身紅潤如玫瑰，金泰亨趴在朴智旻身上喘氣。

滿室的花草香還沒消散，與濃烈的酒香交織著，香味撲鼻，與他們交媾的味道混合在一起，讓金泰亨昏昏欲睡。

但在逐漸恢復神智後，金泰亨臉龐染上鮮豔的紅。

這人⋯⋯！

「你⋯⋯」咬牙切齒的瞪著環抱自己的Alpha，金泰亨嘟起嘴巴，「朴智旻！你明明就是Alpha！」

還騙我！

現在的金泰亨身上，除了滿身的甜膩蜂蜜味外，已經滲入了濃郁的牛奶香。

代表著，金泰亨被朴智旻完全標記。

「我從來沒有說過，自己不是Alpha啊。」笑著看著氣鼓鼓的Omega，朴智旻點點他挺拔的鼻，眉眼因饜足而舒展開來。

他的Omega長的真好看。

「可是、你不是Beta嗎？」氣呼呼的質問著笑得人畜無害的朴智旻，金泰亨像是想到什麼盲點，啊了一聲，「等等，你⋯⋯你是Alpha，所以一直靠近我，勾出我的發情期？」

「對啊，我的泰亨真聰明。」獎勵的親了親金泰亨的挺翹的鼻，朴智旻軟糯的笑著，是讓人放下戒心的笑，勾引著正在氣頭上的Omega，「我只散發我的訊息素給你，也只有你知道我的味道，而在長時間的接觸Alpha下，身為Omega的你一定會被我勾起發情期。」

「你⋯⋯！」傻眼的看著已經計畫好一切的Alpha，金泰亨突然間說不出話來，整個愣住了。

「乖，別氣。還不都是為了得到你？」笑著搖搖頭，朴智旻從床上俐落起身，接著抱起自己的Omega到浴室清洗身體。

放好溫熱的水在浴缸中，朴智旻小心的把依然渾身癱軟的金泰亨放入浴缸，接著自己也進去，擁抱著還在生氣的可愛Omega。

溫暖的熱水瞬間包裹著他們，暖暖的蒸汽讓躁動的心逐漸平穩下來。

「泰亨，別氣了，我愛你，想要讓你成為我的，所以才這麼做的，原諒我吧？」趴在金泰亨肩膀上，朴智旻很可憐的道歉，很有目的的和他的Omega撒嬌。

他就是要把他得到手，因為是他的，其他Omega他看不上眼，只有金泰亨才可以。

是的，因為他愛他，沒有任何理由，只有這樣簡單的一句話，就可以結束。

所以，他不准再有任何Alpha甚至是Beta靠近泰亨，他的Omega。

「嗚⋯⋯算了⋯⋯」呆傻的Omega完全沒有發現Alpha的目的，應該說，自己也已經被完全標記了，他⋯⋯也是喜歡這個人的，金泰亨最後抿著嘴點點頭。

或許自己是喜歡對方的。

所以，才會在發情的時候，想起對方的牛奶味。

才會任由對方，完全的標記自己。

早上七點。

因為生理時鐘的關係，金泰亨被自己給叫醒。

張開酸澀的眼，在起身時呻吟了一聲，接著一秒被旁邊的人抱住拉回床上。

把金泰亨環住，頭埋入對方的肩頸深吸一口氣，朴智旻滿足的將吻落在對方的後頸，手上溫柔的幫被昨天的自己給操的一臉疲憊的Omega揉按他的纖腰。

帶著健康小麥色的腰肢上推滿深紅色的指印，在被按摩的當下，金泰亨舒服的呻吟出聲。

帶著笑容吻著對方睡眼惺忪的眼，朴智旻的表情很溫柔，「早安，泰亨。」

「嗯⋯⋯智旻，早安⋯⋯」濃濃的鼻音讓朴智旻不住吻著金泰亨的唇，而他乖巧的被他的Alpha親吻。

在被標記了之後，對於這樣的碰觸，金泰亨大多都可以自然的承受了，但還是會有些小害羞就是了。

「再睡一下，你還很累。」把泰亨的頭壓在自己的肩上，安撫的吻落在後頸處，朴智旻的語氣很溫柔。

「嗯⋯⋯」聽話的把頭埋在朴智旻充滿奶香和些微酒香的肩上，金泰亨閉上了眼睛。

再次張開，已經是十點的事情了。

腦袋在泰亨充滿香味的脖頸上磨蹭，惹來一陣輕笑，朴智旻吻了吻他的Omega柔軟的臉頰，「泰亨，起來吧，吃早餐去。」

腰還有點酸澀，雖然朴智旻幫自己按過了，但金泰亨在起身時還是蹙了一下眉，接著下一秒被朴智旻攬腰輕輕的帶起。

將昨天清洗好泰亨包裹他身體的浴袍披在他身上，防止他因為空調太冷而感冒。

「抱歉，下次會注意的。」手指摩擦著金泰亨的臉蛋，朴智旻語帶歉意的說。

「唔，好啦，沒關係啦。」還有下一次？臉色瞬間染上嫣紅，金泰亨被朴智旻牽著往盥洗室走去。

「等等，啊！」走到了洗手台面前才突然的想起了，金泰亨面有難色的看著朴智旻，臉頰上的紅色更深了，「你昨天⋯⋯你昨天該不會沒帶套直接射進我的腔裡吧？」

糟糕，他沒想到這一點！如果懷孕了怎麼辦！

「沒事，我有準備好藥物先讓你吃了，委屈你了。」淺淺的吻落在他的唇上，朴智旻輕輕的抱著他搖晃。

「喔，沒關係，有事先⋯⋯那個就好⋯⋯」感受到Alpha溫暖的體溫包圍著自己，金泰亨紅著臉點點頭。

鏡子裡面反應出來的他儘管和以前一樣，又突然的有些陌生。

脖頸上爬滿鮮艷的吻痕，隱約露出的腰肢疊滿了暗紅色的指印，臉頰依然紅潤，水眸含光的看向朴智旻，一舉一動都是絕色媚態。

不住吻著泰亨的紅唇，朴智旻克制住自己想要早上再來一場性事的想法，決定還是讓自己的人兒好好休息一下。

休息是為了走更長遠的路嘛。

而且昨天也盡興了，今天還是適可而止好了。

等到他們黏黏糊糊的盥洗完畢後，朴智旻牽著金泰亨走到二樓的餐廳吃早餐。

看著眼前完全沒有人的空曠餐廳，朴智旻點點頭，看來昨天不只是他和金泰亨很瘋狂，哥哥們也喝酒喝到瘋了，難怪現在連人影都沒有。

也不知道忙內說的要去他哥哥故鄉的釜山到處看看，這個夢想可不可以實現。

「南俊哥他們還沒起來嗎？」在朴智旻拿著一盤的培根、蛋還有吐司來到自己面前，金泰亨好奇的左顧右盼。

「他們昨天喝酒喝多了，不用理他們。」示意自家Omega吃點東西補充體力，朴智旻毫不在意的說。

「喔，好。」想想哥哥們和忙內應該昨天很嗨，金泰亨也沒有再繼續關心的意思，垂下頭咬著吐司。

「那智旻，今天去哪？」

晃著腳，金泰亨眼睛閃亮亮的看著眼前的釜山男孩，萬分期待的問。

果然還是孩子。

自從他變成了自己的人了之後，朴智旻發現他再也無法控制想要靠近對方、吻著對方的慾望。

因此，傾身在他的唇上落下一吻，朴智旻靠近並貼上他的額頭，「跟著我就行了。」


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.12

關掉直播，當金泰亨正想撒嬌的問朴智旻明天要去哪裡時，溫暖迅速朝他襲來。

後腦勺一痛，等到他意識到的後發現時已經來不及了，他已經被按在床上，被迫接受朴智旻的深吻。

唇上傳來的力道很真實，力道大到讓他暈眩，幾乎快要不能呼吸，熾熱的溫度擴散到全身，也有可能是因為朴智旻的手開始在他身上游移。

「嗯⋯⋯智旻、別⋯⋯」剛模糊的開口，朴智旻卻加重了吻上去的力道，甚至開始啃咬著他柔軟的嘴唇，「唔、疼⋯⋯」

哼笑了一聲，聽到了泰亨可憐的嗚咽聲，朴智旻更是加重了唇上的力量，連泰亨笨拙的舌都不放過，用牙齒輕輕的磨著，銀線從泰亨張開的嘴中墜落。

「哈⋯⋯」喘了一口氣，接著又被舌尖掃過自己口裡每一寸角落，泰亨只能張著嘴巴，任由朴智旻蹂躪他。

左手指俐落的挑上金泰亨繫緊緊的鈕扣，他一向喜歡穿襯衫，有的寬大、有的微微貼身，扣子可以增加情趣，下面配得是寬鬆的寬腿褲，很方便他脫去，展露出他的Omega最私密的一面給自己看。

滑到第一顆鈕扣上，打開來代表著一聲訊號，訊息素開始瀰漫的訊號。

空氣中的牛奶香逐漸加濃，隱約勾出濃烈的酒香，一聞就為之迷醉。

所以，當Omega一嗅到那樣的味道，馬上軟了身體，契合Alpha的身體也跟著蔓延出甜蜜的蜂蜜甜味，隱含著他Alpha的牛奶味，和芬芳的花草香。

儘管不是發情期，他還是會為了他的Omega，分泌出勾引他的味道來。

因為他要得到他。

「智旻⋯⋯」迷離的張著眼，金泰亨咬著早已紅腫的嘴唇，腿自發性的勾上了朴智旻精壯的腰身。

或許，也因為Omega想要他的Alpha也說不定。

「泰泰，想要了？」輕易的解開了第二顆鈕扣，精緻的鎖骨露了出來，紅色的吻痕隨之綻放在上頭，伴隨著一聲聲的呻吟，朴智旻笑得溫柔，話語卻如魔鬼的低語。

「嗚⋯⋯智旻⋯⋯要⋯⋯」勾住Alpha的脖子，沒有辦法拒絕他的訊息素濃烈的吸引，因為他根本拒絕不了，金泰亨把朴智旻更拉向自己，讓這人把頭埋在自己肩上，對著自己為所欲為。

「我要你，操我。」

一聽到這樣的話，朴智旻腰腹瞬間緊繃，立刻扯開金泰亨的襯衫，咬上他綻放的乳尖。

「啊、智旻⋯⋯」甜膩膩的撒嬌聲從他口中喊出，酥麻的快感從胸口蔓延，讓金泰亨癱軟著身體，甜聲呼喊他的Alpha。

手也沒閒著，朴智旻手指滑到金泰亨的褲擋上，隔著褲子緩慢的搓揉他的性器，卻不拉開拉鍊，解放逐漸發硬的陰莖。

「我要⋯⋯智旻⋯⋯」帶著哭腔，金泰亨更緊的把朴智旻的頭壓在胸口，另一隻手難受的想要挪去拉開拉鍊。

「嗯？小壞蛋，今天可不可行喔，」馬上看到他的動作，朴智旻一把拉起他的手用力壓在床上，「今天必需我先爽到，才能換你喔。」

「誰准你對著鏡頭，露出那麼可愛的笑容呢？」

一看到他對著粉絲露出甜蜜蜜的微笑，Alpha就嫉妒的發狂。

不准你，露出那樣的笑給其他人看。

不准。

不可以。

禁止。

那是屬於我的。

只屬於我的。

我的、Omega。

俐落的拖去衣服，朴智旻瞇眼看著紅了眼眶的金泰亨，笑得很溫柔，「這次給我長記性，你只能對著我這樣笑，懂嗎？」

把金泰亨翻過身，這次打算用後入，手把手的把他的衣服給剝光，不用感受都可以知道他的性器早已興奮的抬頭，透明的液體開始流了出來。但朴智旻一手扣住他的陰莖，伸出手指堵住他的馬眼。

拍了拍泰亨挺翹的屁股，朴智旻伸指捏捏早已濕潤又緊緻的穴口，伸進了一根食指，開始緩慢的抽插。

「嗯！智旻⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」感受到空虛的小穴被填滿，金泰亨發出了舒服的呻吟聲，敏感的性器逐漸變硬。

從第二指加到第三指，確認泰亨被適應的差不多，在這方面還是很溫柔、不希望他的Omega因為等等自己即將狂烈的動作而受傷的朴智旻，抬起自己早已腫脹的陰莖猛烈的插了進去。

「啊⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯好大⋯⋯不行⋯⋯」哭喊著搖搖頭，金泰亨抬著屁股想要往前逃離肉棒的侵入，但緊掐著自己腰肢的手卻阻擋了他的動作。

「泰泰，別想逃了。」媚惑的挑起嘴角，濃烈的威士忌和伏特加更加濃厚，勾引著迷迭香和玫瑰與自己交織。

「啊、智旻⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」

扣著金泰亨性器的手緩慢的揉捏著馬眼，強烈的刺激讓金泰亨淫叫了一聲，穴內又立刻產出大量的潤滑液，增添了朴智旻在他身體裡馳騁的方便。

「嗯、泰泰，你好緊啊⋯⋯」不斷抽插著泰亨的小穴，朴智旻笑著喘了口氣，更大力的折磨他。

靡艷的交媾聲響在室內環繞，伴隨著金泰亨原本想逃到最後逐漸適應的呻吟聲，一切只讓Alpha興奮的加快了速度。

「啊、啊！智旻⋯⋯」依循著記憶，迅速撞上了泰亨的敏感點，讓金泰亨淫叫聲瞬間拉高，整個人迅速抽搐了一下。

「嗯？泰泰，很爽嗎？干的你叫床聲都拔高了呢。」很無辜的伏在泰亨的肩背上，朴智旻在金泰亨性感的小麥色肩膀上啃咬，咬出了幾個齒痕。

隨著話語的落下，朴智旻的速度也越來越快，每次都是用力的撞擊敏感點。

「不要、啊⋯⋯好爽⋯⋯不要⋯⋯」哭著不斷搖頭，金泰亨胡亂的亂喊著，感受到自己的高潮要來了，「智旻、放開、嗚⋯⋯讓我射⋯⋯」

「哦？高潮來了，想射了嗎？」頭抵在金泰亨脖頸旁輕聲細語，朴智旻更用力的往金泰亨的敏感點上撞，撞出了高亢的淫叫，「不行，我還沒夠呢。」

緊緊的掐著纖細的腰肢，汗水因為劇烈的動作落在泰亨的背上，像是閃閃發亮的寶石。

整個穴口被撞擊的酥麻一片，快感不斷竄人全身上下的神經，但身前的性器卻無法得到釋放，金泰亨抽抽噎噎的哭著，像是得不到糖果的小孩，惹得朴智旻笑得更燦爛。

因為撞擊而揚起修長的脖頸，金泰亨痛苦又舒爽，哭著想求饒，他快崩潰了，「不要⋯⋯智旻⋯⋯想射了⋯⋯」

穴口強烈的快感，堆積在早已腫脹的性器上，金泰亨覺得自己快瘋了。

不斷的撞擊在敏感的軟肉上，讓金泰亨幾乎是哭喊著哀求，讓Alpha的佔有慾被強烈的填滿，朴智旻終於鬆開了一直扣著對方陰莖的手，與金泰亨十指緊扣。

「你是我的。」摩擦著金泰亨沾滿汗水的後頸，朴智旻在咬上的金泰亨腺體的那一瞬間，即時抽出分身，讓白濁全灑在金泰亨白皙的大腿上。

而也在朴智旻咬上來的那一瞬間，金泰亨淫叫著也跟著射了出來，白濁瞬間污染了原本潔白的床單。

沒帶套的不好處，就是不能內射，好在他早就完全標記他了，輕輕的咋舌，朴智旻抓了抓瀏海，往後梳去。

但他還沒完呢，身下的性器還硬著。

正當金泰亨伸著舌頭喘息，下一秒就被朴智旻翻過身，接著對方吻了上來，而他的手也跟著握上了金泰亨的性器。

「嗯⋯⋯不行了、旻⋯⋯」軟軟的搖搖頭，但剛高潮而敏感的身體在朴智旻技巧性的一握，立刻又硬了大半。

「口是心非的泰泰，明明很想要。」沾上了開始流水的透明液體，朴智旻抹在對方的腹部，「傻瓜。」

「不要了、累⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」在朴智旻再次埋入自己身體裡時，金泰亨立刻發出濃濃的撒嬌聲，舒服的像是剛被餵了牛奶的小奶虎，「旻⋯⋯舒服⋯⋯」

因為剛才的潤滑液還在，宛如邀請他一樣繼續操自己，朴智旻立刻開始撞擊金泰亨開始微微發紅的小穴。

緊緻的穴內讓朴智旻舒服的想要永遠把自己埋在他的體內，但馳騁在對方身上的想法讓他再次開始在他體內抽插。

張眼被朴智旻操著，眼前的朴智旻和在攝影機前軟萌可愛的他完全不一樣，霸氣又性感，君臨世界一般的伏在他的身上。

不，他現在就在主宰他的全世界。

「智旻、嗯⋯⋯好爽、不行了⋯⋯好大⋯⋯」迷亂的喊叫，金泰亨失神的被朴智旻干著，唾液隨著張大的嘴巴而流過面頰。

早已嫣紅的雙眼被操干的微微失焦，紅腫的唇不住隨著他的動作呻吟，艷色逼人的美人被自己干到銷魂，誰忍得著？

「別、折磨我、了嗯⋯⋯」白皙的肉體不斷在呻吟的美人身上起起伏伏，金泰亨都哭了，不斷的搖頭，敏感的身軀因為不斷的被撞擊而顫抖著，像是被狂風吹拂而搖搖欲墜的鮮花。

美豔的臉蛋無助的吐出淫亂的話語，足以逼迫任何Alpha對他做出最下賤的事。

而他卻企圖用這副模樣，拒絕著與他的交歡？

「你真該看看你這個樣子，到底是誰在折磨誰？」咬牙一笑，朴智旻伸手將癱軟的身體拉起來，「抱緊我。」

命令他抱著自己，一邊不斷插入金泰亨的穴口，朴智旻把他一把抱起，邊干著他的淫穴邊往盥洗室走去。

在邊前進時立刻挺進，撞在軟肉上，引起金泰亨拔高的淫叫，但又軟到無法移動，只能緊緊的勾在朴智旻身上。

「啊、啊⋯⋯旻⋯⋯」勾著朴智旻的脖子，纏著朴智旻精壯的腰身，金泰亨隨著每一步而插入他穴口的動作不斷叫著。

隨著他們的走動，潤滑液和白精液不斷滴落在地板上，污染了原本潔白的地面。

「嗯、不要⋯⋯好爽⋯⋯旻⋯⋯」行進間更深的插入金泰亨，惹得他呻吟的更大聲，讓朴智旻更用力的貫穿他，不意外的得到了甜膩綿長的叫聲。

一踏入浴室，朴智旻勾著笑容，立刻把金泰亨捧到台子上，朴智旻坐到了洗手台上，讓金泰亨勾緊自己的腰。

「泰泰，快看看，誰把你變成這樣的，嗯？」箝制他的下巴，把金泰亨埋在自己胸口的臉轉向鏡子前，朴智旻不斷啄吻著金泰亨的後頸，掐著他的腰不斷往上拋，又用力的往下壓。

鏡子裡的場景淫艷至極，小麥色的身軀不斷被白皙如蛇一樣的身子抽插，因為情慾而染成瑰麗的紅色，正隨著朴智旻的撞擊而搖擺。

汗濕的髮隨之彈跳，被操的幾乎闔不上嘴，銀線從紅潤的唇垂下，和汗水一起打濕了朴智旻白皙的肩。

眼前的他和平時的自己完全不同，臉蛋是與平時的素淡不同，滿滿濃麗的艷色，妖媚的眼水光瀲灩，一拋過去就可以勾引起他最下流的慾望。

一對上鏡子裡被情慾給渲染的嫣紅的臉，被汗水及精液沾滿的性感身軀，金泰亨就摀著自己的眼，呻吟了一聲，「不要⋯⋯饒過我啦⋯⋯」

「小傻瓜。」寵溺的刮刮他的鼻子，但朴智旻可不打算停下來。

「既然如此，就乖乖被我干吧。」

把害羞的小傢伙拉到防止冰冷的地墊上，朴智旻更深的插入了金泰亨體內。

「嗯、旻，好深⋯⋯」已經什麼都不想管了，金泰亨軟著身體被Alpha給操著，雙手攀上他刺著青的腹肌上。

「爽嗎？泰泰。」一下又一下快速的馳騁在他的身體裡，滑落在朴智旻臉頰旁的汗水，性感到引出金泰亨體內產出更多的液體。

「好爽、旻⋯⋯操我⋯⋯」主動勾著朴智旻的脖頸，金泰亨嘟著嘴巴，接著下一秒朴智旻就吻上這個整個放開的伴侶。

唇齒激烈的交纏，而身下的交纏也無比激烈，啪啪啪的聲響不斷在空曠的盥洗室裡迴響，還是讓金泰亨紅了臉頰。

張嘴隨著朴智旻的動作呻吟，金泰亨大大張著腿，讓眼前的Alpha佔有自己。

「長記性了沒？」咬牙操著他的穴口，頭抵在金泰亨的鎖骨上，朴智旻淺淺的吻著他，這種溫柔的攻勢和下面的挺進，反而讓金泰亨無法承受的狂烈搖頭。

「旻、不要⋯⋯」雙腳都因為撞擊而滑落在地板上，接著又被朴智旻一把扛起，架在自己肩上。

「記得了嗎？」毫不留情的抽插，朴智旻瞇眼詢問。

「記得、啊⋯⋯我是智旻的⋯⋯智旻在干我⋯⋯」哭喊著，金泰亨被自己吻的紅腫的唇吐出讓他最滿意的話語。

「很好。」

溫柔的扣住金泰亨的手，朴智旻加快了在泰亨體內的速度。

潤滑液不斷被搗出，沾濕了地墊，滿室交媾的味道不斷刺激著瘋狂做愛的Alpha和Omega。

而在朴智旻快速的幾次抽插後，金泰亨早已敏感到不行，淫叫了一聲，再次射在朴智旻的腹肌上。

「泰泰爽到了呢。」看著對方明顯失神的表情，朴智旻挺進性器，撞在敏感點上，金泰亨立刻輕叫出聲。

就算他到了，自己可還沒饜足呢。

「泰亨好可愛啊，為我而性感的樣子很棒呢。」邊操著他的小穴，朴智旻邊壞心的開始調侃他的伴侶，「每次想要卻又害羞的樣子很棒喔。」

「旻！閉嘴啦⋯⋯」被快感舒爽到流出眼淚，一聽到這樣的話，金泰亨體內的潤滑液又更加氾濫，再次流入了早已足夠濕潤的穴口。

「哎呀，那是因為泰泰被我標記了，所以才只會為了我這樣表現嗎？」沒有理會伴侶的話，朴智旻繼續開口，身下更用力的挺入，「像是這樣被我干的一句話都說不出來，好可愛啊。」

「智旻！不要說了⋯⋯嗯、啊⋯⋯」

「不是嗎？像是這樣爽到不行的樣子，很可愛哦。」

「朴智旻！」生氣的咬上朴智旻的肩膀，金泰亨嫣紅的眼瞪向他，卻和勾引他沒兩樣。

「泰泰好兇啊，竟然兇我。」很像很可憐的伏在泰亨身上，但腰卻用力的把陰莖插入他的穴內，惹來泰亨一陣呻吟，「看來我只能欺負回去囉。」

「你、嗯、明明是⋯⋯旻、啊⋯⋯欺負我嗯⋯⋯」斷斷續續的想要開口辯解，但還是張嘴發出呻吟，金泰亨緊緊的抓著朴智旻的手。

「哦？看來是我欺負泰泰呢，像是現在這樣嗎？」

發狠的撞在他的敏感點，金泰亨張嘴發出長長的浪吟，強烈的攻勢讓金泰亨幾乎快要融化了。

「不要了，嗯⋯⋯智旻⋯⋯好爽⋯⋯」發出高亢的淫叫，金泰亨軟著身，穴口早已轉為玫瑰的濃麗顏色。

「看來只能繼續欺負了。」

高速撞擊著Omega的穴口，金泰亨越來越甜膩高亢的淫叫，讓朴智旻只是更用力的撞在他穴內，不想要停下來。

「嗚⋯⋯旻、快點⋯⋯」太過敏感的身軀不斷顫抖，過了不久終於受不住了，金泰亨可憐的嘟囔著，想要Alpha快點結束這場太過激烈的性事。

「小笨蛋。」

很想要繼續，可一看到Omega求饒的畫面，朴智旻直接心軟，在射出前即時拔出讓白濁噴灑在被汗水弄髒的地墊上。

不住吻著失魂的看著天花板的金泰亨，朴智旻把人攬起來，讓吻落在對方的後頸上。

輕輕的喘著氣，金泰亨閉著眼睛，任由身後Alpha親暱的行為，輕靠在對方身上。

「泰泰耐力不行呢，沒幾下就累了。」啄吻著金泰亨的後頸，因為腺體散發的味道讓朴智旻不自覺的喜歡靠近，他安撫的親了親被自己咬破的腺體，因為他又再次灌入了自己的訊息素。

儘管完全標記了，他還是想要標記他、千千萬萬次。

「是智旻你體力太好了⋯⋯」閉眼嘟囔著，金泰亨轉身勾住朴智旻的脖子，開始撒嬌。

「多做過幾次，就會變好了。」一把扛起伴侶，走到淋浴間沖洗乾淨，朴智旻攬著對方柔軟纖細的腰肢和臀部，半抱著他讓對方可以靠著自己減輕負擔，接著伸手打開熱水灑在他們身上。

「你⋯⋯！」臉紅的瞪著朴智旻，水波蕩漾的雙眸反而讓朴智旻親親的吻著他的唇。

「乖，你會喜歡的。」在沖洗過後，拉過旁邊柔軟的浴巾，朴智旻一把包住對方後，就把尚在腳軟的Omega抱起來，輕手輕腳的放到床上，「反正你也一直都有爽到啊。」

憑著他的技巧，自己的伴侶有沒有被爽到，他可是瞭若指掌的呢。

「真的是！」害羞又氣惱的瞪著朴智旻，接著就被輕笑著的他一把摟著。

「泰泰乖，快睡吧，明天還要出去呢。」揉捏著他腰上疊滿暗紅色的指印，在按上的剎那，金泰亨舒服的哼了一聲，朴智旻溫柔的說著，磨蹭著他Omega的後頸。

「明天要帶我去約會哦！」兇巴巴的威脅朴智旻，反而像是沒斷奶的小老虎一樣可愛，惹得朴智旻吻上了他。

不可以爽約喔！

就算再累，他也還是會起來的！

「當然，寶貝，你想要什麼，我都幫你做到，好嗎？」

因為只有你，讓我可以為了你付出一切，只為了得到你。


	3. Chapter 3

The Night

Chapter.And Then ll

看著遠方遼闊的山，金泰亨興奮的拉著朴智旻到處跑。

婚禮後，成員們給了他們一個多月的時間去度蜜月。

快去蜜月！新婚後就是要去蜜月啊！快去！成員們積極的把他們趕走，因此他們就晃悠悠的來到了日本。

他們訂的是一個小木屋，所有的空間都可以自由使用，也可以利用小廚房，做個菜什麼的。

閒暇時就跑到市郊看看動物，或者是古蹟，身為偶像，該去過的名地他們早已去過，反而比較喜歡沒有人的郊區，享受他們的生活。

這裡距離首都東京非常的遙遠，非常喜歡享受兩人時光的朴智旻早就已經策劃好，絕對不會讓任何人來打擾到他們，他要來好好享受和泰亨的時光！

比方說，看夜景之類的。

「好、漂、亮！」張大雙眼，看著漫天星空，金泰亨抓著朴智旻的手，著迷的看著在大城市看不到的星河。

泰亨很喜歡看夜景，很喜歡夜晚，所以、朴智旻就覺得帶著這個小傢伙來到人煙稀少的地方，賞賞星空。

牽著伴侶的手，他們在用餐過後，到外頭的郊外漫步。

螢火蟲悄悄的飛在一旁，與頭頂的星光相呼應，恍然間，似乎置身於宇宙一樣。

看著身旁的人，星輝把他的臉龐給照亮了，柔軟了他的輪廓，讓金泰亨停下了腳步，湊過頭去親上了他的臉頰。

毫不猶豫的把那個偷了一個吻就要躲開的人給抓到自己面前，朴智旻這次吻的可是唇，濃情蜜意的吻著。

「智旻⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」被一把扯進屋裡，還沒等到金泰亨意識到，他就已經被朴智旻扯到床上去。

激烈的唇齒相纏，金泰亨微微嗚咽了一聲，反而更讓朴智旻興奮。

牛奶味的訊息素直接轉變濃烈的酒香，勾引著蜂蜜甜香也跟著分泌清新醉人的花草香。

俐落的扯去金泰亨的衣服，早已動情的朴智旻扛起金泰亨的腳，直接把腫脹的陰莖插入足夠濕潤的穴內。

在合而為一的剎那，他們同時發出一聲舒服的嘆息。

「泰泰，我想要你生出我們的孩子。」猛烈的插入金泰亨的穴內，帶來一連串甜膩的呻吟，朴智旻咬上金泰亨的肩頭。

「嗯⋯⋯智旻⋯⋯我要⋯⋯」主動勾住朴智旻的腰，金泰亨大大敞開自己的身體，讓Alpha在自己身上來回起伏。

發狠的把性器整個插入柔軟潮濕的穴內，再整根拔除，又狠狠的撞在軟肉上，他恨不得他們是長在一起的，永遠都不會分離。

「啊、旻⋯⋯好爽⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」被干的欲仙欲死，金泰亨別開了以往的害羞，高亢的淫叫著。

「泰亨好熱情。」喘氣輕笑著，朴智旻更用力的撞在他的敏感點上，讓金泰亨拔高了叫聲。

「嗯、旻⋯⋯我要⋯⋯」緊緊的牽住伴侶的手，金泰亨嫣紅的眼落下淚，「嗯、請⋯⋯上了我、我想要⋯⋯啊、孩子⋯⋯」

「如你所願，我的愛。」在吻上了他唇的剎那，朴智旻更用力的撞擊著。

而這次在生殖器為他綻放時，他沒有再拔出性器，而是任由濃稠的白濁深深的種在他的Omega體內。

被滾燙給刺激的輕叫了一聲，金泰亨跟著喘氣，用手掩蓋住臉。

「怎麼？又害羞了？」沒有拔出性器，依然一下又一下的淺淺撞著金泰亨的敏感點，朴智旻露出無辜的笑容，也不管穴內早已被潤滑液和精液給填滿，依然操著他。

這小壞蛋，每次熱情過後又會開始拒絕他，自己爽完了就像得了糖果的小孩，不想再繼續下去。

他怎麼可能會讓一切暫停在這裡呢？

隨著他的撞擊，液體不住從他們香豔交纏的穴口內滴落，打濕了純白的床單，留下靡艷的痕跡。

「嗯、你⋯⋯啊⋯⋯別再繼續了嗯、我不行了⋯⋯」不斷搖著頭，剛剛高潮過的他依然敏感，但這個Alpha像是還沒饜足一般，繼續干著他。

「哦？真的嗎？可是我覺得泰亨還很興奮呢。」揉捏著泰亨的陰囊，朴智旻故意在金泰亨耳邊輕聲說話，用牙齒輕輕磨蹭著他柔軟的耳垂。

酒香撲鼻，一如身上的這個風情萬種的Alpha。

他永遠都可以找到金泰亨的敏感點，全身上下。

「嗯⋯⋯」迅速軟下身體，體內繼續產出更多的潤滑液，金泰亨氣憤的看著朴智旻，「你嗯⋯⋯壞蛋⋯⋯」

「我怎麼了呢？是泰亨又興奮了，我只能陪著你再做一次，不是嗎？」

勾起微笑，朴智旻撞在金泰亨的體內，讓那一串本來應該出現的可愛的指控都消失在呻吟之中。

「啊、旻⋯⋯」想要停下來又想要繼續，金泰亨很可憐的嗚咽，眼淚淌在美麗的面頰上。

這模樣。

嫣紅的眼與一樣嫣紅的唇，通體都是粉嫩的玫瑰色，像是被男人不斷搓揉之後，最後盛開的豔麗。

艷可以殺人，而他甘心為了他而被永遠的綑綁在他的身邊。

而泰亨啊，每次都用這模樣想要拒絕我嗎？泰亨真的是、太可愛了。

吻住那柔軟的芳唇，不讓他再吐出半個字，他和他共同融化在情慾裡，不再分離。

咳咳，說是蜜月旅行，但他們真正在床上難分難捨的時間其實是佔了大多數的。

畢竟，要進行下一步嘛。

「啊，碳！小心！」

抓住差點墜落的小煤炭，朴智旻小心的把小狗狗放在沙發上頭。

歪著頭，和主人一樣單純的直視著朴智旻，讓他不禁勾起笑容親親金泰亨養的寵物。

舔舔主人的伴侶，碳兒歪七扭八的走著，停在一旁熟睡的小嬰兒旁。

「啊啊，好可愛！」看著煤炭盯著熟睡的柔軟小生物，一旁的金碩珍摀著心臟，和金南俊拿起一旁的手機拍了十幾張照片。

「小寶貝當然最可愛了。」頭也不回的回應，閔玧其坐在旁邊的椅子上寫曲，末了還瞄了依然在睡覺的小嬰兒一眼。

在幾年過後，團體的成員們開始催促這對伴侶快點生孩子，他們要玩、喔不是，他們希望趁著年輕，讓團裡唯一的伴侶快點有孩子。

已經開過了四場世巡、三場亞巡，不只是九五有了第三次的小分隊回歸，團體也回歸了好幾次，甚至連三大山脈金南俊、閔玧其和鄭號錫都出了Mixtape，金碩珍和田柾國也出了個人歌曲，他們的粉絲上漲了超過公司的預期。

不只是告示牌，連聯合國都去過演講，還上過《TIME》雜誌封面，防彈少年團的成就無人能敵。

其他五個成員知道，朴智旻很想要小孩，和金泰亨的孩子，但兩個人一直顧慮團體會被他們影響，一直都很小心不懷孕，連婚禮也延遲了四年才舉辦。

默默的接收到弟弟們的體貼，三山脈眉頭一皺，這樣可不行，因此更努力的工作，達成了數多輝煌的紀錄。

而有了成就，當然必須快點有小孩啊！他們要玩！

打定了主意，成員們開始催促，也就有了那一場風光的婚禮。

然後、就那樣發生了⋯⋯

接下來的那幾次，咳咳，嗯，朴智旻就拉著金泰亨放縱了很多，連避孕措施也沒做了。

想當然爾，金泰亨在婚禮後一個月後就宣告懷孕。

「智旻嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯生孩子好痛⋯⋯」很可憐的掉眼淚，在終於順利產下小嬰兒的金泰亨拉著朴智旻的手哭泣。

「寶貝，你辛苦了，我們泰泰最辛苦了。」蹲下身，他抬眼注視著在病床上落淚的伴侶，滿眼心疼又驕傲，「泰泰，謝謝你，我愛你。」

似乎是上天很眷顧他們，在生小孩的時候，他們的小寶貝沒有帶給泰亨太大的痛苦，很順利的就生了下來。

在醫院休養了一段時間後，就被一群愛玩孩子的乾爸爸帶回宿舍玩了。

他們是陪小孩好不好！不是玩！⋯⋯好啦，其實也在玩小孩沒錯，因為太可愛了！

似乎是聽到聲音，小嬰兒張開眼睛。

「哎呀，小寶貝醒了？爸爸抱你起來喔。」溫柔的舉起小嬰兒，對上他咯咯笑的臉，朴智旻貼上他迷你的小額頭，觸感一片柔軟溫暖，心裡也是柔軟溫暖的，「爹地在泡牛奶給你喝喔，再等等。」

廚房那裡傳來輕柔的碗盤碰撞聲，朴智旻看了在裡面忙碌的身影一眼，拿著一旁的玩偶和正在爬來爬去的小寶寶玩了起來。

「在這裡喔！對⋯⋯要抓住他，你好棒！」看著小嬰兒好奇的看著玩偶的手，接著伸出幼小迷你的小手掌抓住玩偶，朴智旻的心都快融化了。

他們的孩子啊⋯⋯

「我來了！醒來了嗎？」看著正在和小嬰兒玩鬧的朴智旻，金泰亨勾起笑容，接著接過孩子，開始餵奶起來。

一把環住金泰亨，朴智旻搗蛋的戳戳正在喝奶的孩子鼓起對臉頰，被金泰亨好笑的拍掉。

溫柔的撫著嬰兒柔軟的碎髮，金泰亨的神情滿懷愛意，看著小寶寶賣力的吞嚥著溫度適中的奶水。

「小孩子醒來了嗎？」已經迫不及待的等在一旁，田柾國小心的接過吃飽的小孩，拍拍他直到他打嗝後，把他放在他們全部都鋪滿柔軟地墊的地板上，「趁著要睡著前，和哥哥一起玩！」

小嬰兒露出好奇的表情，幼小的手伸了出來，只能夠抓住田柾國的食指。

被可愛到心都快融化了，田柾國任由他抓著，表情藏不住愛意。

「我也要！」一直在等弟弟們的小孩醒過來，鄭號錫拿著小孩子的玩偶謹慎的坐下來，避免驚動正在抓住田柾國手玩的小孩，「和哥哥一起玩吧！」

帶著笑容，朴智旻坐在他們身邊，看著幾個大個子笨手笨腳的和他的孩子玩鬧。

「車子過山頂囉！咻！」拿著布做成的小車子，朴智旻模仿車子的聲音，輕輕的碰了一下小孩的肚子，讓小寶寶咯咯笑了起來。

坐在一旁撐著下巴，看著他們玩鬧在一起，金泰亨笑容裡都是幸福。

金泰亨好像從來沒有說過，為什麼會喜歡上他，對吧？

嗯⋯⋯怎麼說呢，大概是那個時候吧？第一眼看到朴智旻跳舞的時候。

第一次見到朴智旻的時候，就看到他在跳舞。

性感移動的四肢，和氣勢逼人的舞台表現，儘管只是練習生，但那時候的朴智旻已經閃閃發亮了。

還記得第一次看到的自己，紅暈爬上了自己的臉頰，在被發現之前，他就先逃開來了。

那時候智旻還沒見過自己，但他就已經看過了他。

他想要見到他，必須要見到那個人。

所以，才會在開學的第一天，走上前去。

「智旻嗎？你好，我是金泰亨！一起來聊天吧！」

坐在座位上撐著下巴的朴智旻，抬頭看向自己。

他努力拉開微笑，開始了他們第一次的見面。

有的時候，感情這件事真的說不準，誰先喜歡上誰。

但他永遠都會記得，他們第一次見面的那個瞬間。

永遠都會記得，他第一次在他面前落淚的那晚，他們最初的夜晚，每次的夜晚，屬於他們的夜晚。

The Night.

【The End】


End file.
